Hunson Abadeer
|-|Hunson= |-|"Monster" Form= Summary Hunson Abadeer (a.k.a. the Lord of Evil) is Marceline's father and ruler of the Nightosphere. He is a powerful, deathless demon that is full of chaotic evil. He also enjoys consuming the souls of others, but does not spend much time out of the Nightosphere. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 5-A Name: Hunson Abadeer, Lord of Evil Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: Is older than time itself. Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and possibly Type 5. Not even Death can kill him, and Marceline said that he's "deathless"; he existed even before time among the Primordial Monsters), Soul Manipulation, Absorption (Gets more powerful the more souls he eats. Marceline inherited this ability from him), Regeneration (At least Mid), Shapeshifting, Flexible Limbs, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Precognition (scanned the "Wheel Of Future Time" and saw the secrets of Finn's soul), Void Manipulation (Erased a page in his book, was going to erase the existence of Ooo from the universe), Resistance to Void Manipulation (an "All-Encompassing Void' before the creation of the Multiverse used to be his natural enviornment), Teleportation, Necromancy, Size Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Age Manipulation, Portal Creation and Time Travel (Can create a portal to the past or the future), BFR (Can create a portal to a bottomless pit), Life Manipulation (Gave life to his book), Death Manipulation (If you read the final chapter of his book you will die), Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Sealing (Sealed someone in his book), Text Manipulation, Reality Warping (The end of his book was warped; is a very powerful user of The Cosmic Imagination), Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Flight, Duplication, He has been said to be "The Source Of All Evil", Non-Physical Interaction (Even without his powers was capable of fighting ghosts that even Marceline Abadeer couldn't touch), Time Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation as he doesn't have a soul. Attack Potency: At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Stated that Gunter was his equal and that The Lich was his only real rival. Should be superior to the likes of Finn the Human by the time of the 10th season) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be faster than Simon and Charlie), likely far higher (He was born in an all-encompassing void before creation of the Multiverse and shares a similar nature to that of the Primordial Monsters, which existed before time) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be much stronger than Finn the Human), possibly Class M (Should be roughly comparable to Orgalorg) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level '(Should be comparable to his daughter, Marceline) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Marceline´s banjo and his amulet. Intelligence: Very high. Hunson wrote The Adventure Time Encyclopedia, which contains many secrets of Ooo, he knows a great amount of spells, and has existed even before the multiverse formed. He was able to develop the internet and mobile phones for Ooo. Weaknesses: *If you take off his amulet he loses his powers. *He can be returned to the Nightosphere if you manage to make the ritual of return. Note: In The Adventure Time Encyclopædia, it is stated that even he doesn't remember his own origins, as he has existed since before time and before everything, which falls under the definition of the Primordial Monsters, however there are few deviations regarding his nature such as Primordial Monsters existing even before the "all-encompassing" void of nothingness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time) Rumplestiltskin's Profile (Both were at 5-A. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Demons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Axe Users Category:Parents Category:Tier 5